


Wedding dream

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: After Party, M/M, Night, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: After an SM party, Yunho is angry.Changmin just wanted to protect him... protecting him from another man but does this mean anything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA, SORRY SORRY!

The door, which was enough good to shut behind the people's back, waited for its fate. Yunho, the main solo dancer of TVXQ, the leader of TVXQ, he was one of the most respected sunbae by his agency, Yunho, the East God shut his poor door behind his back, in front of his younger partner's nose. _He was angry._

On the other hand, Changmin, the main singer of TVXQ, the main maknae of TVXQ and the other parts of the their little group was standing and tried not taking this tantrum seriously. He was just... he wanted to help Yunho with that guy. Helped him to get rid off the man.

“Yunnie hyung” he raised his voice, wanted some attention from inside.

Yunho was lying on his stomach, screaming silently into his Bambi. This guy was very cool, very handsome, very tall, taller than him what he liked and the dancer wanted to get to know him better and Changmin was so “smart” and sensed that Yunho maybe gets more attention and this jealous little brat chased him away. DIRECT!

“Hyung!”

“Get out, Minnie!” he looked back and almost shot his door with the fire in his eyes.

Changmin knocked, his fist made loud noises what inspired the older getting up and take out the door. He was looking intensively at his maknae and Changmin... blushed.

“Are you angry, hyung?”

He asked with that cute, thin voice what he got and he has always used as a weapon against his his Yunho hyung because he knew it will work. In fact, he tried with his aegyo: hands were under his cheeks and his mouth... oh, Gosh! Yunho liked it so much!

“Don't make my heart melting, Min! It's your fault that he left me there!”

He returned to his bed but Changmin followed him. He was stubborn and sat down on the edge of Yunho's bed.

“He wouldn't be your type, hyungnim.”

He yawned because it was very late, actually around four o'clock, night was almost over.

 

Changmin's POV:

 

'Yes, it was my fault that the guy ran away but I can't handle if my partner is in danger. Yunho does not know but this guy is dangerous. Tiff told me before the party that she dated with him then she saw him with another girl, still on that day just later. Then Eunhyukkie hyung stated that the guy was trying to get closer to him until Donghae punched him. This guy liked girls and boys and he was a player. Yunho does not deserve a guy like him. He deserves more better!'

 

No POV:

 

Yunho saw that grimace what Changmin made and hoped his maknae won't leave him in this awkward condition alone. Suddenly he smiled and touched Changmin's chin. It was playful and short and the maknae grinned because of the sudden skinship. It was too cute and Yunho automatically shifted closer.

“Thank you, Changmin. You are always protecting me from nothing.”

He whispered and the maknae looked him with sharp eyes.

“I'm protecting you if the situation wishes, hyung. Perhaps, I know more than you.”

Yunho smiled and pulled that beautiful face into his personal area and Changmin didn't protested.

“Hyung... why are so hot, today?”

“Is it not clear, maknae? You are the main problem.”

“Not the guy who earlier---?”

Yunho couldn't wait and kissed his cute partner. He embraced the younger one and Changmin's hands were touching his chest. Yunho went down and found the best place what he liked on Min: the neck! He was sucking the soft skin and Changmin tilted his head.

“What?”

Yunho looked up when he felt the younger is trembling.

“It's ticklish.”

The maknae tried to hold on his laugh what wanted to burst out. Yunho smiled and licked the skin again. Changmin finally let it out, leaning his head against the hyung's shoulder. Yunho caressed his back until the maknae calmed down and he laughed with him.

“Do you want spending this night with me?”

 

Changmin's POV

 

'My plan was successful and I got him! I won this night and of course, he invited me into his bed. We are just good friends but there are times when we like each other as a man can like a woman. I am often on the bottom but now I wish I could be on the top of his gorgeous body. I try once but it's against his will: he's grabbing my hips and gently pushed me down. Even he tosses his stupid Bambi on the floor. Anyone can say anything... Yunho is the best lover with whom I was in the bed. I'm dating with girls, calling them up. I prefer the younger ones but I get times when some noonas pick me up. They are romantic lovers, younger ones are wilder. I adore them but _this one_... this one who is my partner...better partner than any women because I know him since my childhood and he is my roommate... my colleague... the best thing in my life! I can't deny I'm attracted to him. I'm smiling with closed eyes during his kisses because I am aware that I got him forever.

Nobody will be equal to him! No women... perhaps my future wife will be on lower level, too because _Yunho_... he is the most precious human for me! I will definitely talk about it with my future girl because it wouldn't be fair with her. I hope I can find a girl who will understand this complicated feeling.

He's kissing me, he takes gently my waist, playing with my nipples. Both nipples... I like when I feel his familiar tongue on my sensitive parts and I moan loudly. He touches my...well, ' _the little guy_ ' down. It is not very little now... it's hard and I want to take off my pants. He's helping me out and I climb up quickly on the bed. He does not forget the kisses until I find my comfortable spot and now he started to look for his lube.'

 

No POV

 

“It's not under the mattress?” Changmin sighed and Yunho pulled it out.

The dancer blindly looking for the lube with his hands under the bed. He had to look his Changmin and couldn't watch at other things right now. His luck was that he knew his room well and found the precious object in time. ' _His best friend'_ started to grow bigger in his boxer and he also took off the clothes.

He stopped and Changmin's eyes found him. It was a meaningful moment and the maknae touched Yunho's naked abs. His fingers slowly moved up and down on Yunho and the older leaned closer. He was kissing the younger's lips while he thought if Changmin were a woman, he would be his wife! In this hard world, they had to be only best friends and they have to be satisfied with this situation because South Korea – and the World - will never accept gay idols... and the worst was they were only two: no more members who could protect them. They had to live in this world and this was the raw truth.

“I love you, precious Min!”

He was moaning during the sex. Changmin touched his hair and bit into his upper lip.

“You know the best: I love you forever.”

“I won't forget you and you belongs to me.”

“It's the same with you, hyung. Even if I get wife and children... I will love you forever.”

 

The night was beautiful. Changmin was holding Yunho's hand and the dancer's other hand was on the maknae's hips, they were sleeping so. They stole their moment and they will do it again in the future. On the morning, Yunho was up first and waited for the younger. He kissed Changmin's nose when the maknae started opening his sleepy eyes.

“Was good night, eh?”

Changmin mumbled and stretched his limbs.

“I dreamed with you.”

Yunho whispered meaningfully. The maknae shifted closer and Yunho embraced him with his warm hands.

“You were a woman and I asked your hand from Shim sunbae.”

“From my father?”

Yunho nodded and gently breathed kisses on Changmin's closed eyes.

“How I was, as a girl?”

Changmin asked and Yunho covered the maknae's eyes.

“Don't open them, imagine what I tell you!”

“Oookay, hyung.”

Yunho looked at him first. Then...

“You were tall as now, thin and wild like a flower. Your skin was gold brown and your hair was long... it reached your waist and it was curly. You have chosen the most beautiful white wedding dress but you know what? The dress was beautiful because you made it to be perfect!”

“ _Yunho_...” Changmin opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

“Wait, let me finish!--- We started the opening: I was the leader in our dance and you were amazing! You followed me and the guests couldn't look at me! Their eyes just found you! I was so proud of... us. Later, I could see our life: you gave me two children, first a daughter then a boy arrived. He looked like you!”

It seemed it was the very end and the maknae sighed.

“It can be another life, hyung. What you have seen, maybe... they were us just in another world.”

“I hope that life exists!”

He kissed Changmin again before they left the bed. They were busy later but Yunho was happy on this day. He was kind to the staff, kinder than usually and the performance - what the fans could watch - was perfect. He was aware he won the prize even if it was not the show's trophy: the best in his life was by his side and it will never change!

 

_It won't change..._

 


End file.
